


Mission : piner ton coeur

by Delasya



Category: Hero Corp
Genre: Captain Sports Extrêmes libre, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Se passe pendant la saison 5
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delasya/pseuds/Delasya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alors que les hommes du gouverneur se préparent à combattre et à régner sur le monde, notre bande de super-héros essaie de rassembler les morceaux de l'agence d'Hero Corp. Vont-ils réussir à restaurer sa puissance d'autre fois et à vaincre ce nouvel ennemi ?<br/>Pendant ce temps, Klaus découvre que son absence a fait des séquelles dans l'esprit de Doug, et que son retour va changer beaucoup de choses dans sa vie. Mais après tout, était-il seulement possible de revenir inchangé d'une telle mission ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- La première chose que je tiens à dire, c'est que Mikan et moi sommes désolées pour ce qui va suivre ! Cette fanfiction, bien que nous essayons de la rédiger avec le plus de sérieux possible, part surtout d'un gros délire. Nous nous étions jurée de ne jamais shiper dans HC, et à vrai dire cela ne nous était même pas venu à l'esprit. Mais force est que la série l'a fait à notre place. Alors voilà le résultat. Une fanfiction aux tendances slashy et qui s'avance sur la saison 5, enjoy !  
> \- Ensuite, Captain Sports Extrêmes n'est plus prisonnier du gouverneur. Ils l'ont relâché mais on gardé Kyle, estimant son pouvoir trop utile. Et Captain Canada se fait tout petit chez les hommes du gouverneur.  
> \- Et enfin, nous avons essayé de garder au maximum le caractère des personnages, mais c'est une tâche difficile dans certains moments. Surtout lorsque des sentiments ont besoin d'être exposés, nous nous excusons pour cela ! Le premier chapitre est court et installe beaucoup de choses, mais les prochains seront plus long et plus dans le vif de l'histoire, promis !

    Tout le monde était enfin réuni, et pour de bon cette fois. Après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient endurées, c'était tout ce qu'ils souhaitaient. Être ensemble. Plus aucune menace mortelle qui flottait au-dessus de leur tête. John était redevenu lui-même, débarrassé définitivement de toute influence maléfique. Mais les réjouissances furent de courte durée. Devant les derniers membres de l'ancienne agence Hero Corp se tenait celui qui les avait tous convoqué, celui grâce à qui Hoodwink était enfin condamné pour ses exactions, celui qui s'imposait comme leur nouveau chef : Duco. Et ce qu'il venait de leur annoncer n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de bonne nouvelle. Un ennemi d'un genre nouveau venait de faire son apparition, et il n'allait pas être simple à éliminer. Le gouverneur était leur prochain opposant.  
   
    "On ne sait pas son vrai nom et on ne sait pas d'où il vient, mais en tout cas, il a un plan", leur avait annoncé Duco en projetant la tête du gouverneur sur son écran.   
    "Ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'il n'est pas humain", avait-il ajouté sur un ton ferme mais qui laissait paraître son inquiétude. "Et ça..."  
    "C'est flippant." avait fini Doug, resserrant son étreinte sur les épaules de John et de Klaus.  
    "Voilà, et c'est pourquoi il nous faut le tuer.", avait conclu Duco.  
    Tous les regards s'étaient alors posés sur John et celui-ci avait prit une profonde inspiration.  
    "Hum... Ouais, enfin c'est con quand même."  
   
    Duco les avait ensuite fait sortir de l'ancien quartier général et les avait emmené dans une maison à la périphérie de la ville. Elle appartenait à une amie de sa défunte mère qui était, à ce jour, la personne se rapprochant le plus d'un membre de sa famille. Il avait expliqué à tout le monde avant d'arriver que personne ne viendrait les chercher ici, n'ayant aucun lien apparent avec cette femme, et qu'ils y seraient en sécurité. A condition de rester discret, bien entendu.   
    La femme, Miranda, les avait accueilli chaleureusement et leur avait fait faire le tour de la propriété, et notamment des pièces où ils pourraient s'installer. La maison était loin d'être aussi grande que leurs anciennes bases, et les chambres allaient donc devoir être partagées, mais ils s'en contenteraient. Les plus chanceux avaient pu avoir une chambre pour deux seulement, bien que ces pièces étaient très petites, et les autres se retrouvaient souvent à quatre. Les sept filles avaient été réparties dans deux chambres. Héléna, Jane et Claudine dans l'une, tandis que Mary, Jennifer, Mégane et Miss Moore se retrouvait dans l'autre. Miranda avait bien entendu gardé sa chambre en tant que maîtresse de maison. Duco et John dormaient dans la même chambre, Doug et Klaus s'était retrouvé à se partager la plus petite des chambres, Clarence était avec Mac Kormack, Julien était avec Mique, et Stan, Burt, Captain sports extrêmes et Steve étaient dans la dernière.  
    Peu de complaintes avaient été émises à propos de cette répartition, tout le monde avait déjà eu bien pires accommodations et la joie de s'être tous retrouvés effaçait les dernières reluctances présentes au sein du groupe.  
      
    Le soir même un grand repas fut organisé pour célébrer la victoire contre Hypnos et les retrouvailles de tout le monde. C'était le moment propices aux nouveaux départs. Et un bon nombre des personnes présentes ce soir là allaient en prendre un.  
    Ce fut pourquoi John, lorsqu'il s'aperçut que sa mère, sa soeur et Héléna n'étaient pas parmi eux, fit signe à Mary de le suivre et sorti de la pièce. Une fois à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, John se retourna vers sa tante et commença à parler.  
    "Ecoute, il y a beaucoup de choses qui se sont passées ces derniers temps. Des bonnes comme des mauvaises, et je pense qu'il faut qu'on en parle pour qu'on puisse passer à autre chose. C'est pourquoi j'aimerais qu'on aille voir ma mère, Claudine et Héléna et qu'on ait une conversation avec elles. J'aimerais qu'on puisse officiellement leur accorder le pardon, si elles font preuve de bonne foi et promettent de ne plus s'approcher des forces du mal. Tu es d'accord avec moi ?"  
    Mary lui sourit doucement. "Je suis d'accord avec toi. Et je suis fière de voir ce que tu es devenu. J'ai toujours cru en toi John, je savais que tu serais un grand super-héros."  
    Elle se retourna alors et commença à s'avancer vers les escaliers pour aller chercher les filles à l'étage, mais John l'en empêcha en l'attrapant par le bras.  
    "Attends !" commença t-il. "Avant qu'on aille les voir, je voulais te remercier pour tout ce que tu as toujours fait pour moi. J'ai vraiment été ingrat avec toi et j'en suis désolé. J'aimerais repartir sur de nouvelles bases avec toi aussi. Et j'avais une question à te poser..."  
    "Je sais que tout n'a pas toujours été simple pour toi, et je comprends pourquoi tu as agis comme ça. Je n'étais pas non plus spécialement douée avec les enfants et j'aurais pu m'occuper mieux de toi. Alors je te pardonne, si tu me pardonnes également de ne pas avoir essayé plus fort. Et pose moi autant de questions que tu veux, je te répondrai en toute franchise."  
    "Tu t'es très bien occupée de moi, tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner. Et ce que je voulais te demander c'était... comment dire ça sans que ça sonne comme du gros sentimentalisme ? Tu te souviens quand j'étais possédé par Hypnos dans la prison, que j'ai contrôlé tous les autres prisonniers pour tous vous tuer et tout ça ? Tu as dit que... que tu m'avais toujours considéré comme ton petit garçon. Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Est-ce que tu m'as toujours aimé comme ton propre fils ?"  
    "John... Ton père t'a confié à moi quand tu n'étais encore qu'un bébé. Je t'ai élevé, je t'ai vu grandir et faire tes propres expériences. Tu t'es pas mal ramassé pour certaines d'entre elles d'ailleurs, désolée de te le dire. Mais tout ça pour dire que toutes ces années, je te voyais plus comme un fils que comme un neveu. Comment ne pourrais-je pas te considérer ainsi alors que je t'ai tout enseigné ? Bien sûr que je pensais ce que je te disais dans la prison. Je t'aime John, comme une maman."  
    John serra la mâchoire et prit une profonde inspiration avant de s'avancer vers sa tante et de la prendre dans ses bras. Cela faisait des années que ce n'était pas arrivé. Non en fait, d'aussi loin que Mary s'en souvenait, jamais John ne l'avait prise dans ses bras.  
    "Merci," souffla t-il. "Et je... eum... enfin moi aussi je... enfin voilà quoi."  
    Il s'écarta alors d'elle et désigna les escaliers avant de commencer à monter.  
    "On ferait mieux d'aller les chercher maintenant, avant qu'il ne reste plus rien à manger."  
    Mary lui offrit un grand sourire avant de hocher la tête et de monter à sa suite. Ils découvrirent Jane, Claudine et Héléna assises sur leur lit respectif. Sans la grande cape et les vêtements noirs qu'elles avaient l'habitude de porter, John avait du mal à s'imaginer que quelques jours plus tôt, elles avaient été en passe de régner sur le monde.   
    "Pourquoi vous restez-la ? Rejoignez-nous en bas, y a plein de choses à manger !" leur dit John.  
    "Je ne pense pas que nous soyons les bienvenues en bas. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, on a un peu voulu tous vous tuer." répondit Jane.  
    "Et puis franchement, on est des civils, pas des super-héros !", ajouta Claudine.   
    "C'est vrai, mais vous êtes quand même ma...notre famille," expliqua John en cherchant le regard de Mary. "Et maintenant que je vous ai retrouvé, j'aimerais vous garder. Si vous êtes disposées à faire un effort de votre côté."  
    "Un effort ? C'est-à-dire ?" demanda Jane.  
    "Promettez-moi de ne pas retourner du côte du mal, jamais."  
    Les trois femmes se regardèrent, chacune réfléchissant à cette proposition. Hypnos ayant été vaincu, plus rien ne les empêchait de démarrer une nouvelle vie loin de tout cela. Mais lorsqu'on avait trahi une première fois son titre de super-héros et qu'on avait voué une bonne partie de sa vie au mal, existait-il une possibilité de rédemption ? Devant leur absence de réponse, John s'avança dans la pièce et s'assit à côté de sa mère.   
    "Vous n'êtes pas les seules civiles ici, les règles ont changé et ce depuis longtemps. En plus, toi..." il marqua un temps d'arrêt, semblant chercher ses mots pour s'adresser à sa mère et finalement se rétracta " tu es une super-héros. Alors, c'est vrai, tu as fait des choses..."il regarda Mary, essayant de rester diplomate, d'autant qu'il n'était pas tout blanc non plus "...des choses pas bien, voire même méchantes, mais il n'est jamais trop tard pour changer de vie et repartir sur de nouvelles bases. Claudine, je sais que tu ne me supportes pas, mais je sais aussi que tu as été élevée dans cet univers de méchants et tout ça. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu ne l'as pas choisi, et j'aimerais te donner une nouvelle chance ici."  
    "Si je choisis de rester, faut bien que tu comprennes que ce sera pas pour toi, mais pour Mique." répliqua sa soeur sur un ton ferme.  
    Son ton âpre et plein de rancune avec lequel elle s'adressait à lui avait disparu. John se contenta d'acquiescer à sa réponse. Il se tourna enfin vers Héléna.  
    "Héléna, je pense que dans ton cas, tu ferais mieux de partir vivre ta propre vie."  
    "Pardon ?!" s'indigna cette dernière.  
    "Tu es injuste John !" s'indignèrent également Claudine et Jane.   
    "C'est grâce à Héléna si nous avons pu arriver jusqu'à toi, c'est elle qui a tout fait pour partir à ta recherche. Dans le seul but d'être à nouveau à tes côtés!" expliqua Claudine à son frère.   
    "Et c'est ta femme nom de nom !" s'exclama Jane. "Tu lui dois un peu de respect !"  
    "On a été marié sous les yeux d'Hypnos seulement ! Pas sous ceux de la loi ! Et Hypnos est mort. Donc cet engagement est simplement du vent. Et écoutez moi jusqu'au bout avant de sauter aux conclusions ! " s'écria John.  
    Tout le monde se tue alors et attendit qu'il continue de parler.  
    "Héléna," reprit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. "Je veux que tu sois libre. Libre de faire ce que tu as envie de ta vie. Tu as été une esclave tout du long de ton existence, il est temps que tu fasses tes propres choix et que tu vives tes propres expériences. Je t'apprécie énormément, mais je ne veux pas d'une relation plus qu'amicale entre nous. Je suis désolé. Maintenant que tu n'es plus sous l'influence d'Hypnos, rien ne t'empêche de mener ta propre vie."  
    John ajouta qu'aussi longtemps qu'elle le souhaiterait, Héléna pourrait rester avec eux, à condition bien entendu qu'elle se rende utile. Puis il se leva et proposa à nouveau aux trois femmes de rejoindre tout le monde en bas. Elles se lancèrent un dernier regard et finalement suivirent John et Mary. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de cette dernière. Elle avait enfin retrouvé sa soeur. Les choses allaient en s'arrangeant. Si on mettait de côté le danger que représentait le gouverneur-alien, bien évidemment.   
    Une fois en bas, ils rentrèrent dans la salle à manger ensemble. Les conversations cessèrent immédiatement et tous les visages se tournèrent vers eux.  
   "Nous avons eu une discussion avec elles," commença John "et nous leur avons pardonné. Elles ont décidé de revenir du côté du bien et je vous demande de bien vouloir les accepter. Je sais que cela ne sera pas facile, mais si vous m'avez accueilli à bras ouverts après tout ce que j'ai fait, et je m'en excuse par ailleurs, je pense que vous pouvez également leur donner une chance."  
   La pièce resta silencieuse un moment, jusqu'à ce que Mique se lève, se dirige vers Claudine et la prenne dans ses bras. L'emmenant s'asseoir à ses côtés. Burt, Stève et Captain sports extrêmes se déplacèrent alors pour faire de la place aux deux femmes restantes et celles-ci vinrent s'asseoir sans un bruit. Une fois que tout le monde fut installé à nouveau autour de la table, les conversations reprirent de bon train, comme si rien n'était venu troubler la fête. Seul John resta debout. Il lui restait encore une discussion importante à avoir.   
   Klaus remarqua l'air absent de son ami et en croisant son regard, il comprit. Il se leva et suivit John dans la cuisine. Une sorte de malaise s'installa entre eux. Ils avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire. Ils n'avaient pas uniquement été séparés par les différents événements qui s'étaient déroulés ces dernières semaines, mais également par les différents chemins qu'ils avaient emprunté depuis. Ils avaient évolué chacun de leur côté, se découvrant un peu plus chaque jour, prenant confiance en qui ils étaient. Mais ces changements qu'ils avaient vécus seraient-ils trop grand pour que leur amitié puisse rester telle qu'elle était ? Pouvaient-ils avoir à nouveau ce qu'ils avaient avant que tous ces événements n'arrivent ? Ou bien était-il trop tard et rien ne serait plus jamais pareil ? John se décida à parler le premier.  
   "Merci pour...pour ce que tu as fait dans l'entrepôt."  
   "Je t'en prie."  
   Klaus était partagé entre deux sentiments contraires. D'un côte, il était heureux d'avoir retrouvé son meilleur ami, le savoir de retour du côté du bien était un soulagement immense. Mais d'un autre côté, il avait vu John se transformer, il savait ce qu'il avait fait quand il était du côté du mal. Et pire que tout, Klaus avait encore du mal à digérer la balle qu'il avait tiré sur John. Certes, il n'avait pas eu le choix et c'était la seule solution, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il l'avait tué. Enfin plus ou moins.  
   Il fallait que l'un d'eux disent quelque chose, qu'ils essaient d'arranger ça. Ils ne voulaient absolument pas perdre cette amitié qui leur était si chère. John se décida enfin à parler.  
   "Alors comme ça...tu t'es réellement tapé Miss Moore ?"  
   Klaus fut tellement surpris par la question qu'il releva la tête et regarda son meilleur ami dans les yeux avant de finalement éclater de rire, faisant écho à John. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de rire, le malaise semblait s'être un peu dissipé. Klaus commença à raconter en détail, et non sans fierté, le plan qu'il avait mis en oeuvre à partir du moment où il avait découvert le double jeu de Mac Kormack. Puis, moins glorieusement, il expliqua à John qu'il s'était enfuit après que ce dernier se soit rallié à Hypnos.  
   "J'ai totalement perdu confiance en moi. J'ai été incapable de te sauver ou de voir le danger grandir en toi, comment est-ce que je pouvais arranger les choses ? J'ai vraiment agit comme une fillette sur ce coup et je me suis enfui, abandonnant tout le monde derrière."  
   Il lui parla ensuite du boîtier que lui avait donné John Senior ainsi que de Captain Trois Rivières qui l'avait aidé à comprendre qui il était et quelle était sa mission.   
   "Et putain tu peux pas savoir comment j'ai flippé ma race ! J'ai cru qu'on allait tous crever et que j'allais pas réussir à te sauver. C'était horrible et grave glauque comme ambiance ! J'en faisais des cauchemars toutes les nuits !"  
   "Je comprends, ça n'a pas dû être simple pour toi, et je te remercie de t'être donné autant de mal pour moi. Si tu n'avais pas été là, nous serions probablement tous morts ou sous l'emprise d'Hypnos aujourd'hui," commença John. "Et je te rassure, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir un peu honte de tes actions. J'ai fait des choses horribles de mon côté..."  
   "...comme laisser Hypnos prendre le dessus ?"  
   "Entre autre."  
   John lui raconta alors qu'initialement, il était allé dans le camp des super-vilains parce qu'il pensait que c'était la seule chose à faire. Il ne voulait pas blesser ses amis par accident et en allant de l'autre côté, il espérait trouver une solution pour tous les sauver. Il avait essayé de jouer un double jeu, mais cela avait été bien plus dur que prévu. Et plus le temps passait, plus l'âme d'Hypnos prenait place dans son corps. John raconta alors à Klaus le rêve qu'il avait fait de son père, et que c'était lui qui avait activé le boîtier en composant un numéro. Et la suite ils la connaissaient tous les deux.  
   "Alors tu vois," conclu John. "Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit, tu as fait exactement ce qu'il fallait faire. Tu m'as sauvé. Je suis le seul qui ait merdé ici. Je suis vraiment désolé pour ça d'ailleurs..."  
   Klaus renifla plutôt bruyamment avant de prendre la parole.  
   "Tu me promets de plus jamais redevenir un connard ?"  
   "Promis. Je suis définitivement un super-héros maintenant. Mon influence maléfique est partie."  
   "Ok alors... on est de nouveau meilleurs potes et on oublie tous les trucs bizarres qui se sont passés ?"  
   Tous deux se remémorèrent les récents événements et comment leur amitié en avait été affectée. Le soulagement de se retrouver et de constater que rien n'avait changé entre eux suffit à ouvrir les vannes. Ils commencèrent à sangloter ouvertement.  
   "Et bah voilà, maintenant, on pleure comme deux petites connasses !" bougonna Klaus.  
   Avant que John ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit, Klaus l'attira dans une embrassade virile, l'écrasant presque contre lui et lui tapant légèrement dans le dos.  
   Après quelques instants ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre et échangèrent un sourire. La gêne était partie, tout allait redevenir comme avant.  
     
   Aucun d'eux n'avait remarqué que dans le renfoncement de la porte, à l'extérieur de la pièce, se tenait Doug. Ce dernier était arrivé juste au moment où Klaus et John s'étaient prit dans les bras après s'être pardonnés. Ses yeux s'étaient emplis de doutes et d'envie en les regardant, rien n'était plus pareil de son côté, rien ne le serait désormais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nous espérons que vous avez aimé ! Le prochain chapitre devrait sortir d'ici peu de temps, merci de nous avoir lu !
> 
> ~ Review ? ~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis désolée du retard pour la publication, j'avais prévu de poster ce chapitre quelques jours plus tôt mais je reviens tout juste d'un séjour en Angleterre et je n'ai pas eu la possibilité de réellement me connecter sur Internet comme je le pensais.  
> En tout cas, voilà le second chapitre ! Enjoy~

    Deux jours passèrent avant que quelque chose ne soit réellement fait à propos de leur situation. Duco, à la demande de Mary, les avait laissé se reposer un petit peu et se remettre de leurs émotions avant d'enfiler à nouveau les costumes de super-héros. Ce fut donc au matin du deuxième jour qu'il rassembla tout le monde dans la cave de la maison qu'il avait aménagée comme il pouvait pour en faire une sorte de salle de réunion. Après s'être assuré que tout le monde était présent, Duco prit la parole.   
    "Bien, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, les informations que nous possédons sur le gouverneur et ses hommes sont très peu nombreuses, pour ne pas dire inexistantes. Toutefois, on ne peut pas rester caché sans rien faire en attendant qu'ils nous tombent dessus. Mais on ne peut pas lancer d'offensive tête baissée non plus. Donc, dans un premier temps..."  
    "Attendez, attendez ! Pourquoi c'est vous qui présidez cette assemblée ?" le coupa Stan.  
    "Ouais c'est vrai," approuva Burt "on venait tout juste de se faire à l'idée que John était notre chef et vous nous cassez tout. C'est pas bon pour la stabilité du groupe de changer de chef tous les deux jours vous savez ? En tout cas moi ça me perturbe."  
    "Vous parlez du type qui a failli plonger notre monde dans le chaos ?" souligna Duco. "Ne le prenez pas mal John."  
    Celui-ci indiqua d'un signe de tête à Duco qu'il n'y avait pas de mal. Depuis qu'Hypnos avait pris possession de son corps, John avait beaucoup réfléchi sur son rôle et sa condition de leader au sein d'Hero Corp. Il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il n'était peut-être pas fait pour diriger, le pouvoir lui montait vite à la tête. Ou alors il lui fallait partager cette place avec quelqu'un. Mais se retrouver seul au sommet, c'était hors de question. C'était pourquoi laisser Duco diriger ne lui posait aucun problème. Mais les réactions de Burt et Stan déclenchèrent la protestation des autres super-héros. Personne ne connaissait cet homme mystérieux sorti de nulle part et qui prétendait les avoir sauvés. Lui faire confiance, c'était une chose. Le laisser prendre la tête de ce qui restait de Hero Corp, c'était autre chose. Devant l'agitation générale, Mac Kormack se leva et se plaça à côté de Duco.  
    "Nan mais vous allez la fermer oui !" s'écria-t-il de sa voix grave.   
    Le calme s'imposa à nouveau.  
    "Bien, je préfère ça. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça alors vous avez intérêt à ouvrir grand vos oreilles ! Cet homme qui se tient debout devant vous, sans lui, vous seriez sûrement tous morts à l'heure qu'il est. Hero Corp, ce n'est plus ce que c'était. Est-ce que nous suffirons à battre ces ennemis venus d'on ne sait où ? Je ne sais pas. Mais si on n'y arrive, il faudra bien recréer une nouvelle agence. Dans tous les cas, il va bien falloir recréer quelque chose, un symbole pour que la population se sente protégée. Et s'il faut choisir un nouveau leader, Duco me semble être le mieux placé pour diriger. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, être un super-héros, ce n'est pas tant un statut qu'un symbole. Il y a trente ans, les supers-héros étaient ceux qui possédaient des supers-pouvoirs. Et leurs ennemis possédaient également des supers-pouvoirs. Aujourd'hui, nous venons d'entrer dans une nouvelle ère. Nous n'avons aucune idée de ce qui nous attend sur le champ de bataille. Nos pouvoirs, quand bien même ils ont régénéré depuis l'arrivée de John parmi nous, ne seront peut-être d'aucune utilité. C'est pourquoi il nous faut un leader qui représente ce changement. Et s'il y en a un qui n'est pas content, il a qu'à aller attaquer le gouverneur tout seul, et on verra s'il fait toujours le malin !"  
    L'ancien dirigeant de Hero Corp retourna s'asseoir.   
    "Ouais Duco président !" s'écria Julien en se levant de son siège.  
    Au regard que lui lança l'assemblée il se rassit sans un bruit, essayant de se faire oublier.  
    Dans un premier temps, personne n'osa dire quoi que ce soit. La plupart avait connu Neil comme une personne plus fourbe et manipulatrice que comme un véritable leader. Même Mary ne parvenait pas à se rappeler s'il avait déjà tenu un discours comme celui-ci durant la Grande Guerre. Duco aussi était très impressionné. À croire que tous, ou presque, avaient mûri durant les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées.   
    "Bien, comme je vous le disais avant d'être interrompu, il nous faut un plan. Une stratégie si vous préférez. Dans un premier temps, le moins risqué est d'aller faire des repérages dans toute la ville. Histoire de voir où se situent les hommes du gouverneur..."  
    "... et de leur bourriner leur mère pour leur faire cracher la planque du gouverneur, piner sa tête une fois qu'on l'aura trouvé, et pouvoir enfin montrer à tout le monde les super-héros qu'on est vraiment !" interrompit Klaus en frappant son poing droit contre sa paume gauche. "Oh non ou alors..."  
    Duco se pinça l'arrête du nez. Ça n'allait pas être facile...  
    "...ou alors on fait des groupes et on part quadriller la ville." imposa Duco. "Et si on tombe sur les hommes du gouverneur, pour le moment, on ne fait rien. C'est compris ? On a besoin d'un plan. Alors vous nous rapportez toutes les informations que vous pouvez trouver et on agira en conséquences. "  
    Klaus ne cacha pas son mécontentement. Après plusieurs semaines d'inactivité, son dernier "combat" avait consisté à dégainer un pistolet. Génial quoi...il avait besoin de bouger, il était prêt à montrer au monde entier que Force Mustang était de nouveau dans la place. Il accepta néanmoins les conditions de Duco, pour l'instant il n'avait pas trop le choix. Il aviserait plus tard s'il trouvait un meilleur plan.  
    "Bien, puisque les choses sont claires, voici vos groupes et vos ordres de mission. John, vous serez avec moi et nous nous occuperons de récupérer des informations sur nos ennemis. Klaus et Doug, vous irez faire du repérage en ville dans la zone Nord. Mac Kormack, Clarence et Jonathan vous vous occuperez de la zone Ouest. Mary et Stève de la zone Est. Et Burt, Stan et Karine de la zone Sud. Jennifer, Mégane et Miss Moore vous serez chargée du réapprovisionnement. Claudine et Mique, du renforcement de la protection de la base."  
    "De la base ?" coupa Mique.  
    "Oui enfin de la maison quoi." répondit Duco, légèrement exaspéré.  
    "Ah d'accord ! Non mais désolé c'était pour qu'on soit clair."  
    "... Donc comme je le disais, Claudine et Mique, vous vous occuperez du renforcement de la protection de la maison. Et Héléna et Jane, votre passé dans le camp des super-vilains va nous être utile. Vous allez nous dire tout ce que vous savez sur les failles de ceux-ci, comment renforcer nos défenses et comment les surprendre. C'est aussi pour ça que je vous ai assigné à la défense de la maison Claudine. Est-ce que tout le monde a compris son rôle ?"  
    "Euh une minute s'il-vous-plaît !" lança Jennifer. "Je veux pas faire la rabat joie, mais pourquoi on est assigné au réapprovisionnement nous ? Vous pensez que c'est notre rôle d'aller faire des courses parce qu'on est des femmes ?"  
    "Non, c'est simplement parce que vous n'avez pas de pouvoirs," commença Duco. Et en voyant Jennifer ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, il continua. "Et non, être une sirène ne compte pas. Alors si vous préférez aller faire du repérage au risque de vous faire attraper, séquestrer et peut-être même torturer tout ça pour des principes féministes, je vous en prie, ne vous gênez pas."  
    Jennifer lança un regard à sa mère et à Miss Moore avant de répondre. "Ouais nan mais en fait les courses c'est bien. De toute façon si on laissait les hommes le faire à notre place vous oublieriez forcément quelque chose."  
    "Bon, maintenant que ce problème est réglé, on peut commencer ? Tout le monde sait ce qu'il doit faire ?"  
    "Ouais ! On commence quand ?"   
    "Maintenant ce serait pas mal. Ceux qui sont chargés de repérage, revenez dans deux heures. Pour une première sortie il ne faudrait pas prendre trop de risques. D'autant plus que vous devez faire attention de ne pas vous faire voir par les hommes du gouverneur. Compris ?"  
    "Oui."  
    Les yeux de tout le monde se posèrent alors sur Julien. Mac Kormack, comprenant les sous entendus, leva les yeux au ciel. "C'est bon vous en fait pas, s'il commence à faire le con je nous téléporte direct à la base."  
    "Ok. Ensuite, les filles, pour le réapprovisionnement, commencez par faire l'inventaire de tout ce qu'on a et de tout ce qu'on aura besoin. Et évitez d'acheter des trucs à la con surtout."  
    "Eh oh ! Vous nous prenez pour qui ?" lança Miss Moore. "Nous ne sommes pas de petites cruches écervelées."  
    La moitié des garçons dans la salle leur jetèrent un regard équivoque et Duco préféra ignorer la remarque.  
    "Claudine et Mique, commencez peut-être par installer le périmètre autour de la maison. Et venez me voir avec vos plans avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Et enfin, les autres vous resterez ici avec moi au début, pour que l'on puisse discuter d'un plan d'action."  
    Il embrassa alors la foule du regard et lança d'une voix haute et claire "Tous à vos postes ! Et bon courage."  
    Tout le monde, ou presque, se leva alors et se dirigea vers la porte, créant un énorme bouchon.  
    "Eh bougez-vous ou je vous jure ça va faire mal !" s'exclama Klaus.  
    "Ah ouais ? Et tu compte faire comment ?" demanda Stan.  
    Klaus inspira profondément et hurla "Pinage !" avant de littéralement foncer dans le tas, poussant tout le monde dehors.  
    Duco se frotta les tempes et soupira. "Je sens que ça va être simple cette histoire..."  
    "Vous en faites pas, on s'y fait." lui répondit John pour tenter de le réconforter.  
    "C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète."  
      
    A l'extérieur de la pièce, tout le monde commença à se disperser pour rejoindre son ou ses partenaires et se diriger vers le lieu de leur mission.  
    Klaus venait de trouver Doug et s'apprêtait à sortir de la maison lorsque quelqu'un l'interpella.  
    "Mon dodichon ! Klaus ! Attends."  
    Miss Moore arriva en trottinant vers lui, s'étant faufilé un passage entre les super-héros dans le hall trop bondé. Elle s'éleva ensuite sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Doug, qui était juste à côté, fit une grimace dégoûtée et s'éloigna un peu de la scène.  
    "Fais attention à toi dehors d'accord ?" souffla Miss Moore à Klaus, une fois qu'elle eu fini de l'embrasser.  
    "Eum... ouais, ouais t'inquiète je gère." lui répondit-il avant de rejoindre Doug, qui se dirigeait déjà vers la route, et de quitter la maison.  
    "Doug, attends !"  
    Celui-ci ne ralentit pas le pas mais avec ses grandes jambes, Klaus le rattrapa rapidement.   
    "Comment je suis trop content qu'on reparte en mission tous les deux !" s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire sur le visage. "Comme au bon vieux temps !"  
    Doug ne répondit rien. Il continuait d'avancer en regardant droit devant lui, parfois scrutant les alentours, le visage neutre.  
    "Doug, tu fais la tête ?"  
    Toujours aucune réponse. Doug savait que s'il tentait de dire quoi que ce soit, son pouvoir le trahirait, alors autant ne rien dire.  
    "Ok, donc tu fais bien la tête." continua Klaus devant le silence de son ami. "Je peux savoir pourquoi ou on reste dans cette ambiance de merde pendant deux heures ?"  
    "Concentre-toi un peu sur la mission au lieu de dire n'importe quoi. Ce serait bien qu'on puisse ramener des informations concrètes aux autres."  
    "Ok, je sens que l'ambiance va être sympa..."  
    Doug ne releva pas. Klaus brûlait d'envie de savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Il connaissait Doug, ce dernier râlait souvent et parlait fort lorsqu'il se plaignait, davantage pour attirer l'attention que par réelle nécessité. Mais il l'avait rarement vu avec un air aussi sérieux. Ou crispé. Un mélange des deux en fait. Doug cachait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Klaus était bien déterminé à le découvrir. En attendant, son ami avait raison : il fallait se concentrer sur la mission. Dans le temps qui leur était imparti, ils parcoururent les rues de la zone Nord de la ville mais sans succès. À mesure qu'ils avançaient, Doug cochait les noms des rues sur le plan que leur avait donné Duco tout en essayant de repérer les endroits qui pourraient faire office de repère. Klaus, quant à lui, avait plutôt l'air de s'amuser. Méconnaissable depuis qu'il avait rasé sa tête, il n'avait pas trop à craindre d'être repéré pour le moment. Aussi en profitait-il pour...faire du tourisme, oui c'était le mot qui convenait. Il s'arrêtait sans cesse et commentait la moindre maison, le moindre passant, même le pigeon qui prenait son envol avait le droit à son petit commentaire ! Au bout d'un moment, Doug se retourna et le ton commença à monter.   
    "C'est si difficile que ça pour toi de garder ton sérieux pendant deux heures ? Tu crois qu'on est là pour faire du tourisme ? T'as conscience du danger qui nous menace ou tu te crois vraiment en vacances ?"  
    "Euh, alors déjà tu vas te calmer, si t'as tes règles, c'est pas ma faute. Et ensuite, je te rappelle que j'ai été coupé du monde extérieur pendant plusieurs semaines alors excuse-moi d'en profiter un peu !"  
    "Et c'est la faute à qui si t'as joué les ermites pendant que nous on se battait pour notre vie ?"  
    Cette question sonnait plus comme un reproche qu'autre chose. Doug se détourna et continua à marcher. Il était temps de rentrer à la "base".   
    Klaus sentit qu'en insistant un peu, il finirait par découvrir ce que lui cachait Doug. Mais il sentait également que cela déclencherait une engueulade. Il rattrapa son ami pour se mettre à sa hauteur.  
    "Alors, il parait que tu t'es fait passer pour moi lorsque vous étiez en prison."  
    "Qui t'a dit ça ?"  
    "Je suis pas une balance. Par contre, cette même personne m'a dit que t'avais pris une voix grave et que tu t'entraînais tous les jours pour prendre du muscle ! C'est parce que je te manquais avoue ! Tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, j'en étais sûr !" lança Klaus sur le ton de la plaisanterie.   
    Doug s'arrêta net.   
    "Bien sûr que tu m'as manqué, abruti..." marmonna-t-il.  
    "T'as dit quelque chose ?"  
    Doug se tourna à nouveau vers Klaus.  
    "J'ai dit "Bien sûr que tu m'as manqué abruti". T'as manqué à tout le monde en fait ! Pendant que tu te "préparais mentalement au combat final", nous, on risquait notre peau à chaque instant et entre John qui était passé du côté des méchants et toi qui avais disparu, on n'avait plus de repères."  
    "En fait, vous pouvez rien faire sans moi."  
    "Arrête de prendre ce ton léger comme si ce que je disais n'avait aucune importance !"  
    Sentant que la conversation était très importante pour Doug, Klaus se sentit coupable et retrouva son sérieux.  
    "Excuse-moi."  
    "Tu nous as manqué Klaus. Mais est-ce que nous, on t'a manqué ? Ou est-ce que seul le sort de John te préoccupait ?"  
    Klaus ne sut pas quoi lui répondre. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé  la question. À partir du moment où il avait décidé de faire face à la réalité et d'affronter John, il avait mis tout le monde dans le même panier. Sauver John, c'était sauver les autres. Bien sûr qu'il avait davantage pensé à son meilleur ami qu'aux autres, mais c'est parce qu'il savait que John s'était perdu et que dans son état, sous l'emprise d'Hypnos, il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir seul. Tandis qu'il faisait confiance à ses amis, il savait que peu importe leur situation, ils réussiraient à s'en sortir. Parce que contrairement à John, eux avaient encore de l'espoir que tout s'arrange. C'était ce que Klaus aurait aimé répondre à Doug mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Il ne faisait que fixer le visage de son ami et en le scrutant en détails, Klaus remarqua que quelque chose avait changé.  
    "Mais...t'as plus tes dents de vampires ?"  
    "Non."  
    "Alors...ça veut dire que t'es plus un vampire ?"  
    "T'as trouvé ça tout seul ou on t'a aidé ?"  
    "Tu veux pas être aimable cinq minutes ?"  
    "Pisse."  
    Klaus se rendit compte qu'il avait une grande maîtrise de lui-même depuis le début de la journée. Un "détail" lui sauta soudainement aux yeux.  
    "Et Perséphone ? Elle est où ? Vous avez rompu ?"  
    Doug sentit son coeur se serrer. Il avait tourné la page depuis longtemps mais ce souvenir en particulier lui faisait encore mal.  
    "C'est que maintenant que tu t'aperçois de son absence ? Ah mais non j'oubliais ! Ce n'est pas toi qui l'a découverte dans la camionnette des hommes d'Hoodwink."  
    "Quoi, ils l'ont tuée ?"  
    "En quelques sortes oui. J'ai découvert ses cendres et sa cape lorsque je me suis fait capturé. Tu te souviens de ce jour-là ? Ce jour où tu t'es enfui, où tu m'as abandonné !"  
    "Doug, je..."  
    Klaus ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il savait qu'il avait agi lâchement. Pour la première fois de sa vie, sa peur avait pris le dessus et visiblement, c'était Doug qui en avait été le plus atteint. Devant l'absence de réaction de son interlocuteur, Doug sentit l'amertume présente en lui redoubler d'intensité. Ils étaient à présent à quelques mètres seulement de la base et Doug s'apprêtait à rejoindre les autres. Il se retourna néanmoins une dernière fois vers Klaus.  
    "Ce n'est pas parce que tu as sauvé le monde en tirant sur John que tu peux te pointer grand sourire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Merde Klaus, tu nous as tous abandonné ! Alors oui, dans un excès de folie et de rage, j'ai arraché mes dents de vampire et inconsciemment, j'ai essayé de prendre ta place. Mais c'était dans un seul but : apporter une présence rassurante aux autres. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un veille sur eux."  
    Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Doug partit, laissant Klaus seul avec ses pensées, les paroles de son ami résonnant dans sa tête.  
      
    Lorsque Klaus s'installa à la table pour le déjeuner un quart d'heure plus tard, Doug était déjà là, assis entre John et Burt. Il avait fait en sorte de s'asseoir avec le plus de monde entre eux deux, et ça ne plaisait pas du tout à Klaus. Il allait devoir trouver un moyen de s'excuser.  
    L'après-midi tous les groupes avaient été convoqués à une assemblée pour faire le point sur les résultats de leur mission. Etant donné que c'était le premier jour, les informations étaient peu nombreuses et beaucoup de choses tenaient surtout de l'organisation. Ce fut pourquoi le reste de la journée fut accordé à une bonne partie des groupes.  
    Alors que Klaus allait se diriger vers Doug une fois l'assemblée terminée pour avoir une discussion avec lui, Miss Moore l'intercepta et le traîna avec elle dans le jardin.  
    "Tu m'avais tellement manqué Klaus ! Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de fois où j'ai eu peur de plus jamais te revoir ! On n'a pas eu beaucoup de temps pour nous depuis que Duco nous a rassemblé. Ça te dirait qu'on passe l'après-midi ensemble ?"  
    "Euh... si tu veux ?" répondit Klaus, incertain. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?"  
    "Je ne sais pas moi, on pourrait...rattraper le temps perdu, si tu vois ce que je veux dire."  
    Klaus s'arrêta de respirer quelques instants, pour une raison qu'il ignorait il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer faire ça maintenant.  
    "Tu ne penses pas que pour un premier après-midi de retrouvailles on pourrait faire quelque chose de calme ? Comme... discuter de ce qu'on a fait pendant qu'on était séparé ?"  
    "Moui pourquoi pas. On a le temps devant nous après tout, maintenant qu'Hypnos est mort." répondit Miss Moore, un peu contrariée cependant.  
      
    Ils passèrent donc l'après-midi à discuter, alternant entre se prélasser dans le jardin et rire avec les autres dans le salon. L'esprit de Klaus n'était cependant pas tranquille, à chaque fois que quelqu'un entrait ou sortait de la pièce, il levait la tête pour voir si ce n'était pas Doug. Mais ce dernier était introuvable.  
    Klaus savait que Doug allait l'éviter autant qu'il le pouvait, et que cela ne changerait pas tant qu'ils n'auraient pas une discussion. Ce fut pourquoi il se résigna et décida qu'il irait intercepter Doug le soir même, après le dîner.  
      
    Au repas ce soir là, Doug s'était encore une fois débrouillé pour mettre le plus de personnes entre lui et Klaus à table. Et cela commençait sérieusement à énerver ce dernier. D'autant plus qu'il le voyait rire avec les autres et discuter comme si de rien n'était. À la fin du repas, il s'éclipserait en direction des chambres le plus vite possible pour attendre Doug. L'avantage de dormir dans la même chambre, c'était que Doug ne pourrait pas lui échapper très longtemps.   
    "Klaus !" l'interpella Duco, le sortant alors de ses pensées. "Stan et toi vous êtes de corvée de vaisselle ce soir."  
    "Quoi ?!"  
    "Attends, je peux utiliser mon pouvoir de persuasion." tenta Stan en se mettant en position.  
    Le regard que lui soutint Duco le dissuada finalement de faire quoi que ce soit et ce fut avec un air désolé qu'il se tourna vers Klaus.   
    "Si le mec est pas d'accord, c'est toujours compliqué."  
    Klaus soupira bruyamment. Cette histoire de vie en communauté commençait déjà lui taper sur le système.  
    "Hey, Burt, y a pas moyen que t'ailles faire la vaisselle à ma place ?"  
    "Alors là tu rêves, je l'ai faite hier."  
    "Normal, hier on l'a faite tous ensemble."  
    "Ouais et bah je vois pas pourquoi je la ferai deux jours de suite."  
    "Aller soit sympa !"  
    "Non c'est non ! Y a pas marqué...euh...captain produit vaisselle ici !"  
    "Produit de vaisselle, shampooing, c'est pas bien différent..." marmonna Klaus avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.  
    "Eh ! Je suis Acidman ok ?!" s'emporta Burt qui l'avait entendu. "Captain Shampooing, c'est de l'histoire ancienne !"  
    Comprenant que toute tentative de négociation serait inutile, Klaus se résigna à s'acquitter de sa tâche. Aidé de Stan, il essaya de faire au plus vite afin d'avoir une chance de pouvoir parler avec Doug avant que celui-ci ne s'endorme. Il laissa Stan essuyer la vaisselle et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Miss Moore l'intercepta à ce moment-là.  
    "Et si on dormait ensemble ce soir ?" proposa-t-elle d'une voix aguicheuse.   
    "Euh...ouais... mais non en fait."  
    Au regard que lui lança Miss Moore, Klaus comprit qu'il fallait rebondir au plus vite.  
    "Ouais nan mais c'est parce qu'en fait, je suis hyper crevé, j'ai besoin de sommeil et si je ne suis pas au top de ma forme, je vais faire de la merde et ça va me frustrer et on va s'engueuler parce que tu seras frustrée aussi et franchement, c'est pas trop le type de fin de journée que je kiffe."  
    "Ouais...moi non plus..."  
    "Bon bein euh... bonne nuit alors !"  
    Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Klaus monta les marches quatre à quatre pour rejoindre sa chambre. En bas des escaliers, Miss Moore le regarda disparaître à l'étage. Elle n'était pas tombée de la dernière pluie, elle avait compris que Klaus la fuyait depuis les retrouvailles. Elle avait remarqué que son esprit était ailleurs tout l'après-midi. Et cela l'inquiétait.  
      
    Lorsque Klaus entra dans la chambre, il y trouva Doug comme il s'y attendait. Mais à sa plus grande déception, celui-ci était déjà couché et semblait endormi. Il pouvait toujours réveiller Doug pour lui parler, mais avec l'ambiance qui régnait entre eux deux, ce n'était pas forcément la meilleure façon de pouvoir s'excuser. Klaus s'allongea sur son lit et essaya de trouver le sommeil, mais sans succès. L'idée que Doug puisse lui en vouloir le hantait. S'il ne parvenait pas à s'excuser et à mettre les choses au clair avec son ami, est-ce que Doug continuerait à l'ignorer ? Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'ils ne se parleraient plus jamais ? Avec John, ils formaient un trio, ils étaient unis tous les trois. Ils avaient tout fait ensemble, tout vécu. Bon, sauf la dernière grande bataille. Mais tout de même, ils étaient inséparables, non ? Surtout Doug et lui, ils se connaissaient depuis des années maintenant, bien avant que John vienne changer les choses. C'était dans l'adversité qu'on reconnaissait ses vrais amis...Est-ce que la bataille contre Hypnos avait été une épreuve trop difficile pour leur amitié ? Est-ce qu'il allait devoir faire une croix sur Doug et tourner la page ? Non...non...non ! C'était tout simplement inimaginable. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre, pas lui ! Et puis comment allait-il faire sans Doug pour faire les haltères dont il avait tant besoin pour son entraînement quotidien ? Il avait grave perdu en plus !   
    Et puis Klaus-Doug-John sans Doug, ça donnait Klaus-John. Et ça sonnait pas aussi bien, y avait quelque chose qui manquait. Klaus était plus décidé que jamais à mettre les choses au clair avec son ami. Hors de question qu'il prenne le risque de le perdre, il était trop important pour lui.  
    Et Miss Moore dans tout ça ? Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Doug lui semblait bien plus important que sa copine, et c'était presque flippant. Et à vrai dire, depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé, rien n'était plus pareil avec elle. Il savait que c'était lâche de l'éviter comme ça, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'était plus attiré par elle. Même faire des galipettes ne le tentait pas. Et s'il n'était attiré ni mentalement ni physiquement par elle, alors...alors c'était qu'il ne l'aimait plus. Mais l'avait-il seulement réellement aimée ? Parce que, lorsqu'il y pensait, pas une seule fois il n'avait pensé à elle lorsqu'ils étaient séparés. Et normalement, quand on était amoureux, c'était ce qu'on faisait, non ?  
    C'était vrai que son objectif prioritaire à ce moment là était John, mais il avait quand même eu une pensée pour ses autres amis du village. Et rien pour Miss Moore. Où est-ce qu'il était censé la placer sur l'échelle de ses priorités ? Ce n'était pas logique, et pas juste pour elle. Il s'occupait bien plus du bien être de son ami qui dormait à deux mètres de lui plutôt qu'à celui de sa copine qui était allée jusqu'à braver le directeur de la prison dans l'espoir de le faire libérer. Même si au final il ne s'y trouvait pas.   
    Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour régler cette situation étrange.  
    En essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, Klaus se releva et sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre Miss Moore, en espérant qu'elle soit encore éveillée. Et avec un peu de chance pas dans sa chambre, cela risquait d'être gênant sinon, avec Jennifer et Mégane autour.  
    Il descendit donc les escaliers avec le plus de discrétion dont il était capable, autant dire presque aucune, et se rendit dans le salon. Il ne restait plus que quelques personnes présentes. Mary et Stève étaient assis sur le canapé et regardaient un film, tandis que Duco était assis autour d'une table avec Mac Kormack. Probablement discutant des fondements de l'agence. Et dans un coin près de la cheminée se trouvait Miss Moore, lisant un livre installée dans un fauteuil. Klaus prit une profonde inspiration et s'approcha d'elle.  
    "Faut que je te parle" commença t-il.  
    Elle releva la tête et lui répondit "Oui, je crois qu'il faut qu'on discute."  
    Elle se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers la cuisine, intimant à Klaus de la suivre et de fermer la porte derrière lui. Intrigués, Neil, Stève et Mary s'approchèrent de la porte et tendirent l'oreille. Duco, qui était toujours assis, leva les yeux au ciel devant le spectacle et quitta la pièce.  
    Les trois super-héros qui restaient dans la pièce se collèrent presque au bois de la porte pour entendre ce que leurs amis se disaient, mais cela ne servait à rien. Aucun son ne sortait de la pièce.  
    Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes et ne bougèrent que pour s'éloigner rapidement de la porte lorsqu'ils entendirent quelqu'un venir dans leur direction, à l'intérieur de la pièce. Ils tentèrent de paraître le plus naturel possible, chacun retournant à sa position initiale tout en guettant du coin de l'oeil ce qui allait se passer.   
    Ce fut Miss Moore qui sortit de la pièce en première, visiblement énervée. Ou triste, tout dépendait du point de vue que l'on choisissait d'adopter. Klaus la suivit de peu. En arrivant dans le salon, ce dernier remarqua que tout le monde le regardait plus ou moins directement. Il soupira alors et marmonna "bon bah comme ça, c'est fait..." avant de se diriger vers le hall d'entrée et de remonter les escaliers en direction de sa chambre.  
    Il venait de rompre avec Miss Moore, et curieusement, il se sentait beaucoup mieux maintenant.   
      
    En bas, dans le salon, les discussions fusaient entre Mary, Stève et Mac Kormack. Que venait-il de se passer entre Klaus et Miss Moore ? Aux vues de leur réaction à tous les deux, ce devait être quelque chose de sérieux. S'étaient-ils séparés ? Ce qui était certain c'était qu'ils n'étaient pas sortis de la pièce sur de bons termes. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que cela ne créerait pas un froid dans le groupe. Ce dont ils avaient le plus besoin en ce moment, c'était d'être tous unis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que cela vous a plu ! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà le nouveau chapitre ! ^^  
> Enjoy~

    Lorsque Klaus se réveilla le lendemain matin, Doug avait déjà rejoint les autres en bas. Il le trouva assis à la table de la salle à manger avec John, Mary et Stève. Les autres dormaient peut-être encore. Ou alors il était le dernier à se lever. Dans tous les cas, il allait pouvoir s'asseoir près de Doug. Ou plutôt en face, sinon ça pouvait signifier qu'il avait envie de le pêcho. Est-ce que Klaus avait envie de se taper Doug ? Pas franchement non. Et puis même s'il en avait eu envie, il fallait déjà qu'il réussisse à parler au principal concerné. Klaus s'installa donc en face de Doug qui mangeait ses céréales d'un air encore endormi.   
    "Doug, tu peux me passer le paquet de céréales s'il te plaît ?"  
    Celui-ci s'exécuta sans un mot, mais il poussa le paquet en direction de Klaus d'une façon un peu reluctante. Bien que pas trop non plus, il ne fallait pas éveiller les soupçons des autres sur leur "disputes". Ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça en ce moment.   
    D'accord...donc, Doug poussait le vice à ne pas faire de drame devant les autres mais il se débrouillait pour bien signaler à Klaus qu'il ne voulait pas échanger un seul mot avec lui.   
    De leur côté, John, Mary et Stève se lançaient des regards entendus pour savoir s'ils allaient demander à Klaus les tenants de la discussion qu'il avait eu la veille avec Miss Moore. Stève n'était pas vraiment pour, la vie de Klaus ne regardait que lui. John, qui avait été mis au courant par sa tante avait déjà son avis sur la question. Et Mary, quant à elle, était dévorée par la curiosité. Finalement, c'est cette dernière qui prit l'initiative.  
    "Klaus, je ne sais pas trop comment te demander ça mais...qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Miss Moore hier soir ?"  
    La pièce se fit encore plus silencieuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà et Doug releva la tête pour regarder Klaus, confus. De quoi s'agissait-il ?  
    Après avoir vu que personne ne reprendrait son activité tant qu'il n'aurait pas répondu, Klaus soupira et poussa son bol de céréales au loin.  
    "J'ai rompu avec elle." dit-il simplement.  
    Doug, qui avait encore des céréales dans la bouche à ce moment, manqua de s'étouffer.  
    "Quoi ?! Mais... Mais... Mais quoi ?!" s'exclama Mary, comme si elle ne s'attendait pas déjà à cette nouvelle.  
    "Tu as cassé avec Miss Moore ?" demanda Doug d'une petite voix, adressant la parole à son ami pour la première fois depuis leur argument. "Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?"  
    Klaus était tellement surpris d'entendre la voix de Doug qu'il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'une réponse était attendue de lui.  
    "Euh... tu vois, j'ai vachement réfléchi et je me suis dit que j'étais pas prêt à m'engager dans une relation sérieuse et..."  
    "En gros elle te faisait chier ?" demanda Stève, toujours brute de décoffrage.  
    "Ouais voilà, en gros c'est ça."  
    Doug regardait Klaus plus franchement qu'il ne l'avait fait depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son ami avait rompu avec Miss Moore, tous les deux semblaient tellement... l'un dans l'autre à vrai dire. Et maintenant qu'il était revenu, Klaus ne se soucierait plus d'elle ? Avait-il tant changé pendant son absence ? Tout cela était étrange, et en même temps il se sentait presque heureux que Klaus ait quitté Miss Moore. C'était assez horrible de sa part de penser ça, et il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il le pensait non plus, mais c'était le cas. Peut-être que maintenant que lui et Klaus étaient à nouveau célibataires tous les deux, leur amitié pourrait redevenir comme avant ? Doug l'espérait sincèrement, même s'il n'était pas prêt à pardonner Klaus dans l'immédiat, et encore moins si ce dernier ne faisait rien pour améliorer la situation. Il savait que le fuir n'était pas la meilleure façon de régler les choses, mais il n'avait pas du tout envie de lui parler pour le moment.  
    "Et tu le vis bien, ça va ?" demanda John, ramenant Doug à la réalité.  
    "Carrément ! Je me sens plus moi qu'avant. Force Mustang pinerait bien quelques méchants là !"  
    "Je suis content de t'avoir à nouveau parmi nous" sourit Stève avant de se retourner vers son petit-déjeuner.  
      
    Le reste du repas se fit dans le calme et de nouvelles personnes arrivèrent au fur et à mesure. L'heure de la réunion arriva cependant bien vite. Klaus aida à débarrasser la table et Doug la nettoya rapidement avant de se diriger vers la cave. Mais Klaus fut suffisamment rapide cette fois-ci pour l'intercepter. Il avait toujours dans l'idée de s'expliquer avec son ami.   
    "Doug, j'crois qu'il faut qu'on parle là."  
    "Moi j'crois pas."  
    "Doug, j'aimerais qu'on s'explique !"  
    "Non, non, non !" s'emporta Doug.  
    Klaus fut tellement surprit qu'il ne dit rien durant quelques secondes. Doug lâcha un soupir d'exaspération.  
    "Écoute Klaus, au cas où tu ne l'ai pas remarqué, je n'ai absolument pas envie de te parler. On dort dans la même pièce, on est ensemble pour le repérage, et tu devras t'en contenter pour le moment !"  
    "Ça veut dire que tu vas me reparler un jour ?"  
    "Ça veut dire que si tu veux éviter les prises de têtes devant les autres pour garder une bonne ambiance au sein du groupe qui vient tout juste de se reformer, tu ferais mieux de me laisser tranquille."  
    Là-dessus, Doug se détourna et descendit rejoindre les autres à la cave. Klaus resta interdit, si Doug ne voulait même pas l'écouter, comment allait-il s'excuser ?  
    Il descendit à son tour dans la cave et prit place à côté de Karin. Les groupes et les secteurs assignés à chacun d'eux étant déjà fait, Duco prit le temps de répéter la consigne principale, la seule qu'ils devaient tous respecter.  
    "Vous ne faites qu'observer. Si vous tombez sur les hommes du gouverneur, vous ne faites rien, encore moins si vous êtes seuls."  
    "Nan mais c'est n'importe quoi !" s'exclama Klaus.  
    Duco afficha un air exaspéré.  
    "Quoi encore Klaus ?"  
    "C'est quoi ces méthodes relous pour traquer l'ennemi ? On n'a jamais fonctionné comme ça !"  
    "Ouais, enfin, à part The Lord, vous n'êtes pas vraiment allés sur le champ de bataille donc vous n'avez jamais fait quoi que ce soit si je me rappelle bien."  
    "Ouais et bah justement ! Contre The Lord, on n'a pas eu besoin d'établir des stratégies ! On n'a pas joué les mauviettes en se planquant dans les buissons ! On y est allé en mode pinage et on a sauvé le monde !"  
    "John a sauvé le monde." rectifia Duco.  
    "C'est pareil."  
    À ce stade, Duco n'était pas vraiment sûr s'il fallait argumenter ou non.   
    "Moi je suis d'accord avec lui !" s'exclama Karin, alias Captain Sports Extrêmes. "Si on a une bonne connaissance de son corps, y a pas de raisons qu'on ne s'en sorte pas. Alors arrêtons d'agir comme des chagasses et allons chercher quelques bonnes sensas'."  
    Tous se levèrent et approuvèrent les dires de Klaus et Karin. Il ne fallait pas se mentir : aucun n'était vraiment doué pour tout ce qui était lié à la stratégie. Aucun ne réfléchissait vraiment, il leur semblait plus naturel et plus sûr de foncer tête baissée.   
    Tous ceux qui avaient des pouvoirs, à l'exception de Jane, John et Jennifer, et qui étaient assignés au repérage se dirigèrent alors vers la porte et quittèrent la pièce avec l'intention d'aller piner quelques hommes. Duco ne chercha même pas à les arrêter, ce qui inquiéta fortement John qui se leva à son tour.  
    "Mais arrêtez-les ! Vous savez comme moi que s'ils se font repérer, ils sont mal ! Ils sont incapables de se débrouiller, avec ou sans stratégie !"  
    "Vous savez John, je vois vos amis de cette manière : des enfants en pleine croissance. Pour qu'ils comprennent que c'est dangereux et qu'il ne faut pas recommencer, il faut les laisser se faire mal."  
    "...c'est pas un peu radical comme solution ? Ils risquent bien plus que deux trois bleus et une égratignure au genou."  
    "Ils sont assez nombreux pour pouvoir s'en sortir. Et je vous parie ce que vous voulez qu'ils auront changé d'avis ce soir. Julien !"  
    "Oui Duc' ?"  
    "Aujourd'hui, tu restes avec moi, j'ai un autre travail à te donner."  
    "Je leur fais de l'ombre c'est ça ? Je suis trop doué pour mon équipe ?"  
    "Exactement, donc j'ai besoin de toi à la base."  
    "Pas de problèmes, tu peux compter sur moi !"  
    "Ah et Jennifer, vous partez en mission avec John."  
    La surprise de cette dernière fut totale.  
    "Pardon ?! Vous ne disiez pas hier que mes pouvoirs ne faisaient pas de moi une super-héros qualifiée pour ce type de mission ?"  
    "Vous vous expliquerez avec John, c'est lui qui m'a demandé de vous laisser venir avec lui."  
    Parce qu'il en avait marre des débats stupides et interminables, Duco s'en alla immédiatement, suivi de près par Julien. Jennifer se retourna vers John et hésita quelques instants avant de lui adresser la parole.  
    "C'est vrai ce que Duco a dit ?"  
    "Oui." lui répondit John.  
    "Pourquoi ?"  
    "Parce que tu as autant le droit d'être dehors à patrouiller que les autres. Tu es une super-héros, peu importe que ton pouvoir ne te serve pas à grand chose sur la terre ferme, tu as quand même le droit de faire tes propres choix. D'être une super-héros si tu en as envie."  
    "Tu te rends compte que je ne fais aucun choix entre toi et Duco ? L'un m'impose de rester à la maison pour faire la popote et l'autre m’envoie sur le terrain sans me consulter."  
    "Oui et bah, comme ça, tu vas avoir l'expérience du terrain et tu pourras décider de ton rôle dans l'agence !"  
    Jennifer réfléchit quelques instants. Elle ne savait pas comment interpréter le geste de John. Il n'avait jamais reconnu son pouvoir, personne ne l'avait fait d'ailleurs. Qu'il le reconnaisse aujourd'hui était assez inattendu et très bizarre.  
    "Bon bah euh... merci alors. Mais attention ! Ca veut pas dire que je suis une femme soumise et sans volonté !" déclara Jennifer.  
    "Non non je sais !"  
    "Ok... On y va du coup ?"  
    "Ouais. Rattrapons les autres avant qu'ils ne soient trop loin."  
    Ils s'empressèrent donc d'enfiler leur costume, de sortir de la maison et de se diriger vers le groupe de super-héros au bout de l'impasse. Tous étaient revêtus d'uniformes flambant neufs, leur donnant l'allure des Grands d'autrefois.  
    Tous les passants se retournaient en les voyant marcher dans la rue. Que pouvait-il bien se passer pour qu'une bande entière de super-héros patrouille dans la ville ? Sûrement quelque chose de grave. Une grande bataille devait se préparer.  
      
    Klaus était à l'avant du groupe, juste derrière Mary, suivi de près par John. Il était bien déterminé à fracasser quelques têtes. Après la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Doug, il avait besoin de se défouler.  
    Derrière eux, tous les super-héros discutaient plus ou moins énergiquement de cette mission. Beaucoup étaient impatients de se battre, et le reste espérait surtout qu'ils s'en sortiraient indemnes.   
    Il ne fallut que peu de temps avant que tout ne devienne la cacophonie et le désordre complet. Personne ne s'écoutait, tous voulaient se diriger dans des directions différentes, et tous avaient des raisons plus ou moins valables pour appuyer leur raisonnement.  
    Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à un croisement Mary, qui marchait loin devant les autres, arrêta net sa progression et se retourna vers les autres super-héros. Elle leur défendit d'aller plus loin et surtout de faire du bruit.  
    "Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?" demanda Stève.  
    "Je suis désolée d'avance pour ce que je vais dire, mais ça pu un tout petit peu du cul." s'exclama Mary en désignant l'autre côté du mur.   
    En se penchant plus ou moins discrètement, ils purent voir des hommes du gouverneur. Ils étaient près d'une trentaine et récupéraient du matériel de pointe d'un camion de livraison. Cela ressemblait étrangement à des armes sortant tout droit d'un roman de science-fiction.  
    Les super-héros firent demi-tour et se cachèrent derrière le mur. Ils se lancèrent des regards paniqués, l'air blafard.  
    Mary reprit la parole. "Nous ne sommes que douze, et encore, certains d'entre nous ne sont même pas des super-héros. On ne fera jamais le poids. On a besoin de renfort."  
    "Il n'y a plus aucun super-héros à la base, ils sont tous venus !" contrecarra Klaus. "Ca ne servira à rien d'y retourner, autant attaquer tout de suite."  
    "Mais maintenant qu'on sait où ils se cachent, on peut aller voir Duco et faire un plan. On peut essayer de trouver des hommes, de recruter, " commença John "et on reviendra une fois qu'on sera prêt. On a un avantage, on sait où ils se cachent mais eux ne savent pas où nous sommes. Servons-nous en pour monter une stratégie qui nous assurera la victoire."  
    "Mais on est déjà sur place !" insista Klaus.  
    "Ils sont trop nombreux et on se sait pas ce qu'ils sont capables de faire, Klaus. Ne prenons pas de risques."  
    "Franchement," interrompit Stan "moi ça me va comme technique. C'est pas que je suis contre les missions suicidaires hein, mais j'aimerais quand même rester en vie."  
    "Je suis d'accord avec Stan." renchérit Burt. "Ca fait belle lurette qu'on a pas combattu de super-vilains de leur calibre. Sans aucune information à leur propos, il y a peu de chance qu'on parte les pieds derrière en les attaquants."  
    "Qu'on parte les pieds derrière ?" demanda Doug, confus.  
    "Ouais, qu'on s'échappe vivant quoi." répondit Burt.  
    John le regarda étrangement. "Franchement, est-ce que toutes tes expressions datent du siècle dernier ?"  
    Sa remarque provoqua à nouveau le désordre général. Tandis que Burt et John se disputaient à propos de la langue française, Stève et Mary débattaient pour savoir ce qui était le plus sage : rentrer à la base ou attaquer. Quant au reste, certains voulaient de l'action et d'autres préféraient jouer la carte de la prudence. Seul Klaus ne prenait pas part à la cacophonie. En essayant de se faire le plus discret possible, il observait les hommes du gouverneur. Il ne voulait pas attendre que Duco prenne la décision d'attaquer. Il connaissait ce genre de "stratégie" qui prenait des jours et des jours pour se mettre en place. Si le gouverneur et ses hommes étaient aussi dangereux que Duco le prétendait, il fallait les mettre hors d'état de nuire le plus vite possible. Il fallait privilégier l'action plutôt que la réflexion cette fois, faire un plan ne servirait à rien. Surtout étant donné qu'aucun d'eux ne respectaient les plans une fois sur le terrain. Klaus avait pris sa décision.   
    De son côté, Mary avait également pris la sienne et poussait les super-héros à rebrousser chemin, toujours sans se faire remarquer. Klaus commença à suivre le groupe diligemment et une fois qu'il fut assuré que personne ne faisait attention à lui, il partit dans la direction des hommes du gouverneur.   
      
    Pendant ce temps-là, à la base, Duco était penché sur des papiers concernant la mission, Julien à sa droite.  
    "...et tu vois, c'est pour ça que je m'étais dit qu'avoir un délégué du personnel au sein de l'équipe ce serait cool. Et j'aimerais bien me présenter. D'ailleurs, je vais commencer ma campagne maintenant. T'en penses quoi de mon idée Duc' ? Tu voteras pour moi hein ? Oh ! Et je pourrais corrompre les plus reluctant en leur offrant des fondants au chocolat ! Je suis brillant, brillant ! Comme l'étoile dans le ciel, j'éclaire le monde et pfiouuuu..." déblatérait Julien depuis une vingtaine de minutes. Duco, toujours concentré sur ses papiers, ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié, ne parvenant pas réellement à suivre son monologue absurde. Il n'en avait pas vraiment envie de toute façon.  
    En continuant son explication qui n'avait de logique que pour lui, Julien se leva et commença à ajouter des bruitages et des mouvements à celle-ci. A force de sauter partout, Julien finit par apercevoir ce sur quoi Duco travaillait si sérieusement. Il vit entre autre un plan de la ville avec une zone entourée en rouge. Une zone qui n'avait été attribuée à aucun des groupes que Duco avait formé.   
    "Duc', cette zone...c'est notre base ou celle des hommes du gouverneur ?"  
    "A ton avis ?"  
    "Comment t'as su où ils se trouvaient ?"  
    "Par déduction."  
    "Pourquoi t'as envoyé les autres en repérage alors ?"  
    "Pour être tranquille. T'as bien vu leur comportement ? Ils sont intenables et j'avais besoin de calme pour réfléchir à une stratégie qui nous assurerait la victoire."  
    "Je vois."  
    Julien n'avait rien à ajouté, il était extrêmement sérieux pour une fois. Le calme s'imposa dans la pièce. Au bout de quelques minutes, Duco se leva et regarda Julien dans les yeux.  
    "Julien, j'ai une mission pour toi. Il n'y qu'à toi que je peux la confier. Mais tu dois me faire deux promesses."  
    "Tout ce que tu veux Duc'."  
    "La première, c'est que tu ne parleras à personne de ce que je m'apprête à te demander. La deuxième, c'est que tu ne me poseras aucune question sur pourquoi je vais te demander d'effectuer cette mission. Tu vas te contenter de faire exactement ce que je te dirai de faire. D'accord ?"  
    Julien se sentit à peu mal à l'aise. Mais il avait confiance en Duco, s'il voulait garder certaines choses secrètes, il avait forcément ses raisons.   
    "D'accord." acquiesça Julien. "Tu es un des seuls ici à réellement m'apprécier et à me faire confiance, je ne te décevrai pas."  
    Duco lui sourit légèrement. "Merci Julien."  
      
    Le retour des super-héros à la base ne fut pas long, beaucoup étaient préoccupés par ce qu'ils venaient de découvrir et ils avaient hâte de rentrer et d'établir un plan. Personne n'était en sécurité dehors, et qui pouvait dire ce que tramait le gouverneur ?  
    Au moment où Jennifer passa la porte d'entrée, John lui attrapa le bras, la faisant sursauter.  
    "Jennifer, je peux te parler un instant ?"  
    Cette dernière prit quelques secondes avant de répondre. Avant aujourd'hui, les deux anciens amants n'avaient pas échangé un seul mot. Et voilà que John décidait de l'emmener en mission, et d'avoir une discussion ensuite ? Quelque chose clochait.  
    "Je t'écoute."  
    "Non pas ici. Ailleurs, où on sera seul."  
    Jennifer n'opposa aucune résistance et suivit John à l'extérieur. Elle n'avait pas forcément envie de parler avec lui, mais la curiosité la dévorait. Ils firent le contour de la maison après avoir vérifié que personne ne viendrait les déranger. John sentit la tension monter, il ne savait pas par où commencer la discussion. Se retrouver seul avec Jennifer le mettait très mal à l'aise. Mais s'il voulait arranger les choses, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Jennifer de son côté ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Elle se demandait ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir John. Elle espérait ne pas regretter sa décision après avoir entendu ce qu'il avait à dire.   
    Au bout d'un moment John se décida à parler.  
    "Je sais que ce que je vais dire ne va pas servir à grand chose et que ça n'effacera rien de tout ce que j'ai pu dire ou faire mais... Je suis désolé. Pour mon comportement à ton égard, et pour tout le reste."  
    "D'accord."  
    La réaction de son ancienne petite amie le surprit tellement qu'il trouva la force de la regarder dans les yeux.  
    "Et c'est tout ? T'as rien d'autre à dire ?" s'étonna-t-il.  
    "Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?"  
    "Je sais pas moi...j'imaginais que tu m'en voudrais et que tu m'engueulerais avant de me taper et..."  
    "Et tu m'empoignerais pour me calmer avant de m'embrasser fougueusement et de me dire que tu m'as toujours aimé, que tout ce que tu as fait, tu l'as fait dans mon intérêt et que tu veux qu'on ressorte ensemble ?"  
    "Bin...c'est pas tout à fait ça mais y a de l'idée."  
    "T'es plus avec l'autre ?"  
    "L'autre...ah tu parles d'Héléna ? Non mais en fait, j'ai jamais vraiment été avec elle, c'était à cause d'Hypnos tu vois..."  
    "T'as couché avec elle ?"  
    "Pardon ?"  
    "T'as très bien entendu."  
    "C'est une question piège ? Je suis obligé de répondre ?"  
    "Pourquoi ? T'assumes pas ?"  
    "J'ai un peu peur de crever en fait."  
    "Donc t'as couché avec elle."  
    "Oui."  
    Jennifer ne répliqua pas. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de la situation.   
    "Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je vais te tomber dans les bras ?"  
    "Rien."  
    John avait retrouvé un air sérieux. Que voulait-il dire à la fin ?  
    "Tu ne me retomberas pas dans les bras aussi facilement, j'en ai bien conscience, pas après tout ce qui s'est passé. En revanche, je ne pense pas que ce soit impossible."  
    "Ah oui ? Et pourquoi cela ?"  
    "Je ne peux pas t'oublier Jennifer. Je n'y arrive pas et je ne veux pas. Tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux dans la vie. Lorsque j'ai commencé à glisser du côté du mal, j'ai préféré me séparer de toi pour te mettre hors de danger, mais crois-moi, ce fut la chose la plus douloureuse que je n'ai jamais eu à faire. J'ai préféré te faire comprendre qu'il fallait que tu partes plutôt que de te le dire en face parce qu'il m'était impossible de te dire que je ne t'aimais plus. Jamais je n'aurais pu paraître crédible en disant ces mots."  
    Maintenant que Jennifer y pensait, John avait raison. Elle avait déduit logiquement qu'il ne l'aimait plus mais jamais il ne le lui avait dit en ces termes.  
    "Je t'aime Jennifer."  
    "Pardon ?"  
    "Je t'aime Jennifer. Donne-moi une autre chance, s'il-te-plait."  
    Les battements du coeur de la jeune femme s'accélérèrent. Que dire, que faire ?  
    En voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, John se dit qu'il valait peut-être mieux lui laisser le temps d'encaisser tout ça.  
    "Je vais te laisser quelques jours pour y repenser. Prends ton temps, je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me pardonnes tout de suite."  
    Il commença à tourner les talons lorsque Jennifer le rappela.  
    "Attends !"  
    Le coeur de John rata un battement.  
    "Oui ?"  
    Jennifer vint se placer devant lui et planta son regard dans le sien, un air déterminé collé au visage.  
    "Plus de mensonges maintenant. On se dit tout. Et je serai sans pitié avec tes potes s'ils sont désagréables avec moi. Et je veux que tu m'accordes du temps, pas comme lorsqu'on était au village ou dans le bunker. Et aussi..."  
    John ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase et la serra dans ses bras. Il avait compris. Il se sentait tellement heureux. Il ne pouvait pas voir, mais sur le visage de Jennifer s'était dessiné un petit sourire. Elle n'était pas vraiment sûre d'avoir tout pardonné à John, mais pour le moment, tout semblait rentrer dans l'ordre. C'était rassurant.   
    Au bout d'une minute ou deux, ils se séparèrent l'un de l'autre et alors que John ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose, un cri le coupa en plein élan.  
    "JOHN ! JOOOOOHN !!" hurlait Doug en courant ridiculement vers lui. Il lui fonça dessus et commença à gesticuler en parlant, rendant incompréhensible son discours. "Et on avait dit qu'on rentrait ! Il est têtu comme pas possible et il écoute jamais sérieux ! Alors ouais des fois c'est cool, mais là c'est n'importe quoi ! Je le trouve nulle part, je suis sûr qu'il y est retourné ! JOHN QU'EST-CE QU'ON FAIT ?!"  
    Il se retourna et commença à faire les cents pas.  
    "Oh mon Dieu ! Et s'ils l'ont fait prisonnier, comment on va le récupérer ? Oh non ! Ou pire, s'ils le tuent ? John on peut pas laisser ça arriver ! Deux fois, non c'est pas possible, on peut pas le perdre une deuxième fois. Ca fonctionne pas sinon, je peux pas prendre sa responsabilité pour le groupe une seconde fois, on a besoin de lui ! Et... Et..."  
    Doug s'agitait encore plus et commençait à avoir des larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, rendant son discours encore moins compréhensif.  
    "Doug, Doug !" s'exclama John en attrapant son ami par les épaules. "Je comprends rien à ce que tu racontes. Calme toi, respire et explique moi."  
    Le jeune homme fit alors ce que son ami lui ordonnait et inspira profondément.  
    "Klaus." commença t-il, comme si ce nom expliquait à lui seul sa panique. "Il a disparu. Je n'y ai fait attention que plus tard, mais il n'était pas avec nous quand nous sommes rentrés, et il n'est nulle part dans la base. Je crois qu'il est retourné voir les hommes du gouverneur. Tu as bien vu qu'il n'était pas du tout d'accord avec le fait de rentrer sans rien faire. Je suis certain qu'il a fait quelque chose de stupide cet idiot !"  
    John et Jennifer échangèrent un regard. "Oh le con..." soupira John. "Venez, on va voir les autres et planifier rapidement une mission de sauvetage."  
    Doug s'approcha de John et s'accrocha à son bras comme s'il était un roc pendant la tempête. Tous trois se dirigèrent rapidement vers la base et appelèrent tout le monde à se diriger vers la cave. Une fois tout le monde installé en urgence, John prit la parole.  
    "Les gars, je vais pas y aller par quatre chemin, c'est la merde."  
    "C'est une question de vie ou de mort tu veux dire !" s'exclama Doug.  
    "Les hommes du gouverneur nous ont retrouvés et nous sommes attaqués c'est ça ?" demanda Mac Kormack.  
    "Non c'est..." commença John.  
    "Comment on va faire ?!" continua Stan sans écouter John. "On est foutu ! On a pas de plans et on a même pas l'avantage du nombre ou d'une arme secrète. Je suis trop jeune pour mourir !"  
    "Ouais ! Moi aussi !" renchérit Burt.  
    "Je savais que j'aurais pas dû m'engager encore une fois dans ce genre de connerie..." se plaignit Stève.  
    "Non mais vous vous entendez ?" contrecarra Captain Sports Extrêmes. "Faites pas vos chagasses les filles ! Un combat est toujours une bonne opportunité pour mesurer la connaissance que vous avez de votre corps ! Et si vous ressortez avec une clavicule et deux trois côtes cassées, c'est encore mieux. En plus on aura même pas eu à se déplacer pour aller sur le champ de bataille cette fois, c'est tout bénef' !"  
    Duco, qui était à la droite de John, haussa un sourcil en direction de ce dernier. Le chaos éclata alors dans l'assemblée, chacun essayant de parler plus fort que les autres.  
    "OH !" hurla John par-dessus le brouhaha. "Calmez-vous ! Nous ne sommes pas assiégés, le gouverneur ne sait pas où nous nous trouvons !"  
    Le silence reprit place dans la pièce.  
    "La raison pour laquelle je vous ai tous convoqué est parce que Klaus a disparu. Et aucun de vous ne semble l'avoir remarqué d'ailleurs, alors que nous sommes tous dans la même pièce."  
    A ces mots les super-héros regardèrent autour d'eux et s'aperçurent qu'en effet, Klaus n'était pas présent.  
    "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" demanda Mique.  
    "Doug pense qu'il est retourné affronter les hommes du gouverneur tout seul, et je pense qu'il a raison."  
    "Quoi ?!" s'exclama Mary. "Mais on avait dit qu'on rentrait, et il avait accepté ! Il était juste derrière nous quand on rentrait et... et... Oh la vache ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?"  
    "Il faut qu'on aille le chercher !"  
    "S'il est pas déjà mort..." murmura Claudine.  
    Tout le monde la regarda avec des yeux ronds.  
    "Bah quoi ? C'est une possibilité. Il fait pas le poids contre eux et.."  
    "Merci Claudine !" l'interrompit John. "Je pense qu'on a compris l'idée."  
    Doug la regardait avec des larmes pleins les yeux, bien conscient que sa théorie était la plus plausible.  
    "Voilà ce que je vous propose. On se divise en quatre groupes et on encercle la zone où on a vu les hommes du gouverneur. On essai de trouver Klaus, et le premier groupe qui trouve des informations va chercher les autres, c'est compris ?"  
    Tout le monde acquiesça.  
    "Bien. Karin, Burt et Stan, vous vous occuperez du côté Nord. Stève, Mary et Mique du côté Ouest. Mac Kormack, Doug et Julien, du côté Sud. Et enfin, Jane et Jennifer vous viendrez avec moi et nous nous occuperons du côté Est. Les autres vous resterez à la base au cas où Klaus reviendrait. Tout le monde à vos postes, nous n'avons pas une minute à perdre."  
    John lança un regard inquisiteur à Duco et ce dernier hocha la tête, lui donnant la permission d'effectuer la mission.  
      
    Tous ceux qui avaient été assignés au sauvetage étaient à présent dehors, déjà répartis en groupes et prêts à partir.   
    "Bien, voilà ce qu'on va faire." commença John. "On va aller là-bas tous ensemble et on se séparera au croisement de la rue d'avant. Faites tous un détour pour éviter de vous approcher de la zone de trop près. Une fois que vous êtes à votre place, et seulement à ce moment là, vous pourrez vous rapprocher discrètement. Mais pas avant. Des questions ?"  
    "Non. Allons-y avant qu'il ne soit trop tard." pressa Doug.  
    "D'accord. C'est parti ! Et bon courage."  
    Il se dirigèrent donc vers la planque des hommes du gouverneur et se séparèrent avant d'y arriver.  
      
    Doug était à fleur de peau, que ferait-il si Klaus était mort ? Il ne pouvait pas le remplacer une seconde fois, et encore moins si son absence était due à sa mort. La première fois il avait une raison de se battre, il avait une force qu'il puisait dans le souvenir de John et Klaus. Parce que malgré ce qu'il avait dit à son ami, ce n'était pas vraiment pour tout le groupe de super-héros qu'il s'était endurci, mais pour John et lui. Parce que leur souvenir lui donnait la force de se battre et de tout faire pour les retrouver. Ils étaient comme les trois mousquetaires, mais en version super-héros. Et si l'un d'eux manquait, ce n'était plus pareil. Klaus ne pouvait pas mourir. Il le retrouverait quoi qu'il arrive, et vivant, il se le promettait.  
    Alors oui, il était en colère contre Klaus, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui quand même. Pourquoi avait-il toujours besoin de se fourrer dans des situations pareilles cet imbécile ?  
      
    Pendant que Doug maudissait intérieurement Klaus pour son acte inconscient, il avançait en tête de son groupe dans une petite ruelle jonchée d'ordures. Et alors qu'il allait faire une remarque sur l'insalubrité des lieux, il s'arrêta net, l'air livide.  
    "Doug ? Ca va pas ?" demanda Mac Kormack.  
    Doug lui lança un regard paniqué avant de s'élancer vers l'arrière d'un container. Il voyait des pieds dépasser et priait pour que ce ne soit pas son ami étendu sans vie sur le sol.  
    Il prit une profonde inspiration et regarda.  
    "Oh merde ! Merde, merde, merde !"  
    Klaus était allongé sur le côté et il était en très mauvais état. Il avait des marques un peu partout et le nez et les mains en sang. Doug approcha son oreille de sa bouche et lâcha un soupire de soulagement lorsqu'il l'entendit respirer faiblement. Il était mal, mais en vie, s'il se dépêchait de l'emmener, Mary devrait pouvoir le sauver.  
    Alors que Doug s'apprêtait à soulever son ami pour le ramener à la base, il vit un morceau de papier plié dans sa main. Il le récupéra et le lu.  
    "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda Mac Kormack.  
    Doug lui tendit le papier.  
    "La prochaine fois, nous ne serons pas aussi clément." lu l'ancien patron d'Hero Corp. "Une menace ? Ils veulent nous effrayer."  
    "Je pense oui. Je vais ramener Klaus à la base. Je vous laisse vous occuper d'aller prévenir les autres tous les deux."  
    "D'accord. Klaus va s'en sortir ?"  
    "Il est en vie pour l'instant. Mais si vous pouviez ramener Mary le plus vite possible, ce serait bien."  
    "Je fais ça, à tout de suite."  
    Et Mac Kormack disparut en emportant Julien avec lui.  
    Doug se retourna vers son ami et le souleva doucement. Il était plus lourd et plus grand que lui et cela compliquait sérieusement la tâche, mais Doug n'en démordit pas. Il le ramènerait à la base sans encombre.  
    La marche jusqu'à la base fut lente et difficile, mais sans problèmes. Mary était déjà là et l'attendait dans le salon, prête à s'occuper de Klaus dès qu'il lui serait confié. Doug le posa délicatement sur le canapé et se recula.  
    "Tu peux le sauver hein ? Tu as ramené John à la vie, tu devrais réussir à soigner Klaus sans problème non ?"  
    "Je vais faire tout mon possible, ne t'inquiète pas."  
    Elle s'activa alors autour de son patient et une lumière blanche commença à s'échapper de ses mains. Elle les fit passer au dessus du corps de Klaus des pieds à la tête, et au bout de quelques minutes elle se retourna vers Doug.  
    "Il devrait aller bien maintenant. Il n'a plus aucune blessure externe, il est juste épuisé. Je ne sais pas quand il se réveillera cependant, tout dépendra de lui."  
      
    Avec l'aide de John, Doug déplaça Klaus jusque dans leur chambre où ils le déposèrent sur son lit.   
    "Je vais rester près de lui." assura Doug à John sans parvenir à décrocher son regard du corps inerte de Klaus.  
    John lut dans le regard de son ami l'inquiétude et la peur dont il ne voulait pas faire preuve. La peur de perdre un être cher.   
    Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Doug avant de sortir de la chambre.  
    "Il s'en est toujours sorti, Doug. Il a juste besoin de repos."  
    Celui-ci se retrouva alors seul, face à son ami inconscient.   
    "Je t'en supplie Klaus, réveille-toi...ne me laisse pas..."  
      
    Durant les deux jours qui suivirent, Doug ne bougea pas de son "poste". John voulait que chacun se relaye pour veiller sur Klaus mais Doug avait refusé. Mary lui apportait les repas directement dans la chambre et Stève devait s'assurer qu'il dormait un minimum. Le soir du second jour, John obligea Doug à prendre l'air et prit la place de son ami. Il venait tout juste de s'installer en face du lit où était allongé Klaus lorsqu'il entendit un faible gémissement. Il s'approcha de lui pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas rêvé et vit la tête de son ami bouger légèrement. Ce dernier finit par ouvrir les yeux.  
    "Oh la vache, comment j'ai trop un mal de tête de salope !"  
    "T'es réveillé..."  
    John se précipita hors de la chambre et s'écria du haut des escaliers, suffisamment fort pour que toute la maison entende.  
    "Klaus est réveillé !"  
    Un bruit de verre brisé s'échappa de la cuisine. Le coeur de Doug rata un battement et ses jambes le menèrent jusqu'à sa chambre. En voyant Klaus en train d'essayer de s'asseoir sur son lit, Doug laissa échapper un soupire de soulagement et s'écroula sur son lit. Klaus était en vie.


End file.
